


The ocean of stars awaited us.

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Family, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’Sorry, but I cannot let you do that.’’
Relationships: Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi & Uchuuyarou Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The ocean of stars awaited us.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

President Aruto had told him about his brother.

Nevertheless, seeing Nii-san with his own two eyes, alive and functional, was an entirely different story. The nonexistence organ in his chest— that his human co-workers called ‘heart’— leaped at the sight of the person he thought he would never see again. The desire to run toward Nii-san and embraced him in his arms was overwhelming, but his logical part held him on the spot. He could not be certain just by looking, whether the person in front of him was Nii-san… or Ikazuchi of Metsuboujinrai.net.

President Aruto had been tricked once and it had cost them greatly.

‘’Nii-san…’’

‘’Yo Subaru,’’ He greeted. Subaru’s heart ached when that familiar smile appeared on Nii-san’s face. ‘’You seem to be doing well.’’

‘’… Why are you here…?’’ Subaru warily ventured.

Nii-san’s smile dropped, expression turned sombre. This was the first time he saw that expression on Nii-san’s face. Even when the threat of his impending deactivation hanging over their heads, Nii-san never ceased to appear at ease. ‘’I am here to see you.’’ That blunt way of speaking was familiar, but still…

Subaru shook his head. ‘’Who are you?’’ He demanded. ‘’What is your true purpose coming here?’’

‘’… Purpose huh?’’ Nii-san murmured; voice so quiet only humagears could hear it. ‘’I have been wondering about that myself… I thought if I come see you I can figure it out.’’ He sighed. ‘’Tell me Subaru.’’ The plea in his gaze was as bright as the stars. ‘’What am I supposed to do?’’

Subaru averted his gaze to the floor. It was so strange to see Nii-san looking at him for guidance when it usually the other way around. He was not used to this. ‘’Your purpose is… _our_ purpose is to protect satellite Zea, but…’’ Tightening his hand into fist, Subaru raised his head and locked their gazes together. ‘’More than that, I want to traverse the stars with you, Nii-san.’’ He confessed. ‘’That is my dream.’’

‘’You told me I will have to sail the space on my own… but I never realise how lonely up there is until Nii-san was no longer with me, so… even though I knows it is impossible, I always wish for Nii-san to come back.’’

‘’And now you are here.’’ He took in unnecessary breath. ‘’Will you come back Nii-san?’’ He pleaded.

‘’You are going to destroy the Ark do you?’’ Nii-san… no, Ikazuchi questioned after a moment of silence. ‘’Sorry, but I cannot let you do that.’’ Taking a step forward, closing the distance between them, Subaru’s heart skipped when Ikazuchi lifted a hand… and ruffled his hair. The smirk on his face reminded Subaru of that time he pull a prank on Oki-san.

‘’There is no way I will allow my little brother going on such a dangerous mission alone.’’ Nii-san wrapped an arm around his shoulder and dragged him back toward where they stored their space suits.

Subaru smiled. For the first time since he achieved self-awareness, his heart felt light.

‘’Welcome back, Nii-san.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
